Happier
by soundofsonder
Summary: The night Maria comes back from the Abbey, Elsa doesn't find Georg on the balcony, Georg doesn't break off their engagement, and Maria thinks that her return is the cause of Georg's grim mood. Now, she just wants him to be happy and is planning to leave again.
1. Chapter 1

_Lately, I've been thinking, I want you to be happier_

The Reverend Mother had given Maria a lot to think about, so she had returned to seclusion to pray and ponder over their conversation. Mother Superior had asked her outright if she was in love with the Captain and it had quite literally caused Maria to fly out of her seat. She was so confused. She had never felt this way before, but was it love?

Maria looked up to the Heavens, as if pleading with God to tell her what to do. Since returning to the Abbey, she had been able to think about nothing but the Captain and his children. She thought about their fight on the terrace, she thought about the evening in the parlour when the Captain had sung for them, she thought about their dance… but mostly she had thought about the way she felt around the Captain, the way _he made her feel_.

He only had to enter a room and it was as if her whole world would stop. Her belly would fill with proverbial butterflies and her cheeks would flush with the brightest colour. In his arms she had felt safe, and cared for, important and special. He was surely the most charming, witty, passionate, and _handsome _man she had ever met and could ever hope to meet. She adored the way he cared for his children and respected the loyalty he had for his country. And at night, oh at night, her dreams would be plagued by imaginary moments in which they would walk through meadows, and care for his children, and kiss under the stars.

Without realizing it, Maria was now hugging herself tightly, sorely attempting to bring herself some kind of comfort. She began to grow warmer as she allowed herself to imagine that it was the Captain's arms around her instead of her own. That he was here, holding her, caressing her, lov-

'_Oh my God'_ she thought suddenly, '_I am in love with him'_

And so with newfound purpose, Maria had set out to return to 53 Aigen.

-X-

Standing at her bedroom window, Maria watched sadly as the sun began to set over the villa grounds. She had returned from the Abbey just an hour earlier because she had been miserable without them, without _him_. But now as she pictured the Captain's shocked expression and the Baroness's possessive hold of his arm, she realized that perhaps she had only been thinking of her own happiness and not of the Captain's. Surely, she hadn't even considered the Baroness… who was now _his fiancé_.

With a heavy sigh, Maria plopped down on her governess' bed and tried her best to hold her tears at bay.

"_You are back to stay?"_ he had asked her. She half expected him to ask her to leave right then and there. He seemed so astonished that she had returned. It was as if he had already forgotten all about her and moved on with his life. Well, clearly he had. He had gotten engaged to the perfect women while she had been at the Abbey in constant turmoil.

She had replied solemnly, "_Only until arrangements can be made for another governess"_. But now, as she willed herself to change for dinner, she considered that maybe she shouldn't even wait that long. Maybe the Captain and Baroness would both prefer if she just left in the morning, after she said a proper goodbye to the children this time.

A soft knock at her door brought her out her own head. "Come in" she called out.

"Fraulein Maria, it's almost time for dinner!" Marta's sweet voice said as she maneuvered herself into her governess' arms. "We don't want to be late. Not tonight. Father's in a really sour mood" the little girl explained.

Maria felt her heart sink at Marta's words. _Of course the Captain had been unhappy this afternoon, she should never have come back here _she thought grimly. Mustering up a brave face she gave Marta a tight hug before setting the little girl back on her feet. "Alright then, I guess we better get going" she said as she moved towards the door.

"Wait!"

"What is it Marta?" Maria turned around, her face full of concern.

Marta's cheeks turned a pretty pink before she whispered, "you can't where that dress Fraulein. Father doesn't like it" she gestured towards the ugly grey dress that Maria had for some reason changed into.

Maria looked down at herself, and decidedly agreed with Marta. She had already upset the Captain by returning to his home uninvited, there was no need to further irritate him. "Oh. Well, I suppose I can change into another" she said hesitantly as she opened her armoire. Her fingers skimmed over a couple of the dresses she had made until they landed on the light blue dress she had worn for the children's puppet show.

"_The Captain couldn't take his eyes off you"_ the Baroness' words rang through her mind and without giving much thought as to why, she decided that _this _was the dress she wanted to wear tonight.

Moments later Maria and her young charge appeared in the dining room and to her great relief they had arrived before the Captain and Baroness. Max, who was already seated next to Kurt greeted her warmly, "Ah Fraulein Maria! A little birdie told me you had returned. Perhaps this time my company at dinner won't have you running for the hills" he teased.

But Maria only blushed in memory of the night she had returned to the Abbey. The night she had danced with the Captain and he had made her feel like the only girl in the world. "Oh, um, apologies Herr Detweiler" she murmured before greeting the children.

By the time she took her seat at the end of the table, the Baroness had sauntered into the dining room on the arm of the Captain. She was wearing a glittering red evening gown while the Captain looked devilishly handsome in a dark suit. _Oh help_! Maria sent up a quick prayer, hoping to be able to get through this meal without letting her newfound feelings for the Captain show.

After grace was said, Maria did her best to keep her head down, only speaking when the children directly asked her something. But this did not go without notice.

"Fraulein Maria?" Louisa asked from a few chairs down. "Are you feeling okay?"

Before Maria could answer, she heard the Captain let out a low sigh and place his cutlery on the table. It reminded her so much of her first night with the family. She had irritated the Captain that night, first with her instance to thank the Lord, and then with her chatter. Now here she was yet again the source of his frustration.

"Oh yes Louisa, please don't worry about me" she murmured her response, before one again lowering her gaze.

If she had dared to look up, she would have seen the Baroness roll her eyes and place a hand possessively on the Captain's arm.

Georg nearly jumped at the contact. In fact he had almost forgotten about Elsa altogether. How could he, when he was so preoccupied with the woman across from him, who was doing everything in her power to avoid his gaze? '_She looks miserable'_ he thought to himself as he pushed the food around his plate. _'But oh so beautiful"_ he added silently. God, he loved that dress.

He couldn't believe she had actually come back, he had been sure she no longer wanted anything to do with him or his family. Not after the way he behaved at the party. But she _had _returned, and now her presence was a constant reminder of the obvious. He had scared her away, and in his own misery he had gone and committed himself to another woman. Hearing Louisa ask her if she was alright nearly broke the dam inside him that he was barely holding together in the first place. He was wracked with guilt, and embarrassment, and frustration, and hurt. Daring to sneak another glance at Maria, he reasoned that she looked as miserable as he felt.

Dinner ended soon after and the children rather unusually requested that they turn in early. Maria all-but ran out of the dining room, murmuring something about tucking the children in and turning in herself.

He was so focused on her as is eyes followed her and her beautiful blue dress out of the room that he almost missed Elsa purring in his ear.

"Well that certainly worked out well for us darling. Perhaps tonight you and I could… _turn in early_ as well" she said suggestively, running a solitary finger up and down his forearm.

Georg resisted the urge to cringe. He and Elsa had yet to become intimate despite courting for over a year. He knew that she had wanted to take their relationship to the next level for a while now, but the timing had never felt right. He decided not to think about why the idea of sharing a bed with his fiancé caused not desire or excitement to course through his body, but dread and even mild disgust.

Carefully, Georg plastered a smile on his face and stood up from the table. "I'm sorry Elsa, I have some work I need to get to" he fibbed.

"Oh come now Georg, I know you're an honourable man, but we've both been married before. There's no need for you to protect my reputation, I'm certainly no longer virginal darling" she said in her best seductive voice.

At the word 'virginal' Georg's head snapped up, and his eyes involuntarily darted to the stairs Maria had just ascended.

Unfortunately for him, Elsa did not miss her fiancé's brief flicker, and her own gaze turned from seductive to icy. "On second thought darling, maybe it's best you get to your work. I think I have some of my own tasks to see to".

If he had not been terribly distracted by the sudden image of Maria dressed in virginal white lingerie sprawled out in his bed, he might have been able to sense the tone of mischief in Elsa's voice. Instead he simply nodded and stalked off to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

_When the morning comes, when we see what we've become_

_In the cold light of day, we're a flame in the wind not the fire that we've begun_

The next morning, Maria willed her body to go back to sleep. With every fibre of her being she did not want to get out of bed. As had become usual for Maria in her first waking moments of the day, she allowed her thoughts to drift to the family she had come to love so much over the summer. She said a silent prayer asking God to look out for all of the children as they transitioned into a new family, and for the Captain to experience nothing but love and happiness for the rest of his life. That man had suffered enough already. _Ah, the Captain._ Maria sighed. Usually thinking of her handsome employer left her feeling flushed and hot all over. Especially whenever she was near him. Even just thinking about being around him was usually enough to make her feel like she was on fire. But not this morning, this morning she felt unusually cold and despondent to the rest of the world. For the first time since she had arrived at the Von Trapp villa, Maria did not want to face the day. As she pulled the covers over her head she tried to forget the conversation she had endured with the Baroness after putting the children to bed.

_Maria closed the door behind her, having just gotten the last of the children tucked into their beds and in for the night. She was looking forward to jumping in a hot shower and trying to wash away her feelings for the Captain. Or perhaps, even taking a walk through the beautiful grounds towards that glass gazebo. Who knows? Maybe the Captain would come outside, find her and declare his undying love for her. She shook her head, that wasn't going to happen. And unfortunately she would not get that chance to see if her wildest dreams would come true that night._

_She had only taken a few steps away from the nursery when she heard the Baroness' crisp voice. "Oh Fraulein Maria dear, I'd like a quick word with you" she said with an air of authority. _

_Maria shut her eyes tightly, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. The Baroness was the last person she wanted to see tonight, except for perhaps the Captain himself. But alas, she wasn't dreaming, and the Baroness was in fact standing just behind her expectantly. Mustering up a bit of courage, Maria turned around to face the aristocratic woman. "Yes, of course Baroness. Was there something you wanted?"_

"_As a matter of fact there was. Now that I'm to be the next Baroness von Trapp, I feel that it's only appropriate that some changes be made. Starting with family meals" she said slyly, pausing for a moment to pat her hair. "While Georg allowed you and the _many _governesses before you to have a seat at the table, now that he and I are engaged and we're going to be a real family now, I think it's best if you take your meals in the kitchen with the rest of the servants"_

_Maria felt as if someone had taken a knife to her heart. It wasn't so much the Baroness' request, but rather the harsh reminder that she wasn't part of this wonderful family, and she would never be. She was just the final governess in a long line before her, and another one of the servants as the Baroness has stated. _

_Doing her best to keep a straight face, Maria replied in a quiet voice, "as you wish Baroness" and then had quickly walked back to the safety of her room. Only once the door was closed safely behind her did she allow herself to cry._

Hearing voices outside of her door, Maria sighed and pulled the covers back, swinging her legs onto the floor. Walking to the door, she opened it to find her youngest charges eagerly looking up at her.

"Fraulein Maria, we were worried you wouldn't here in the morning!" Gretl said with wide eyes as she threw her arms around her governess.

"Oh sweethearts" Maria greeted warmly. "I'm so sorry for giving you reason to worry. I promise you that I won't leave again without a proper goodbye. Now, if you'll give me a minute to change and wash up, we can go and wake up your siblings together".

Once Maria was ready, the trio headed back towards the nursery hand-in-hand to get the other children out of their beds and dressed for the day. Together, Maria and her little helpers nudged the older ones into their clothes for the day and over to the bathrooms.

"Brush your teeth and then head down for breakfast children" Maria instructed, careful not to give away that she wouldn't be joining them.

Unaware that this morning's meal would be any different from the others, the seven children scampered off down the stairs, leaving Maria to take a back stairway towards the kitchen where she would take her own breakfast.

-X-

Georg walked into the dining room, avoiding eye contact with anyone until he was firmly seated at the head of the table. Grumbling a poor "good morning" to the table, he placed the napkin on his lap and only then dared to look up.

"Well, now that you're here darling we can get started. Max won't be joining us this morning. He's nursing a rather wicked hangover I believe. I think he's feeling a little starved for, uh, some _female company _lately, and instead has been indulging in your finest liquors" Elsa said calmly as she sipped on a cup of coffee, leaving a blood-red lipstick mark on the white porcelain cup.

Georg gave Elsa a stern glance for discussing such things in front of the children, but then quickly realized there was someone else, someone more important than Max missing from the table. "Children is your Fraulein running late this morning?" he asked, glancing at his watch. If there was one flaw his Maria had, it was that she was never on time. He liked to tease her about it, but if he was honest he liked that she had some quirks, it was one of the only things that reminded him that she was in fact human and not an angel sent to him directly from Heaven.

At this Elsa nearly choked on her warm beverage. "Oh Georg didn't I tell you?" she began innocently, "I instructed the little Fraulein to take her meals with the rest of the servants from now on, until she leaves again that is" she said coolly, pointedly emphasizing that the girl _would _be leaving one way or another.

"After all, these are _family _meals darling and as great a _help_ as Maria is with the children, well, at the end of the day she's just that… the help" she added, completely and utterly oblivious to the fact that her fiancé was fuming, and her soon-to-be children were on the verge of tears.

And Georg _was _fuming. It was taking every ounce of his infamous self-control not to throw the coffee mug front of him into the wall in frustration. Who did Elsa think she was giving Maria such horrid orders? _Oh right_. She was his fiancé and the pending mistress of the house_. That's who_. But still, she was way out of line to describe Maria as the help. Didn't she realize how much Maria had given to this family?

"Elsa, a word in private, NOW" he barked and walked towards the parlour not bothering to wait for Elsa to catch up with him.

After slamming the parlour doors shut behind his fiancé, Georg began shouting, "Elsa how could you do something like this? You had no right! The children adore Maria! They should get to spend as much time with her as possible before she returns to the Abbey". Although the thought of Maria leaving them left with him a weird ache in his chest.

Elsa on her part seemed unfazed by Georg's sudden outburst. "Are you sure it's just the children who adore the governess Georg? If I'm to become the mistress of this house, then I _do _actually have the right as well as the responsibilities that come with the role" she pointed out.

Georg knew she was right. The next Baroness should have the authority to make changes in her own home. But he was beginning to see that perhaps Elsa wasn't the right woman for the job. "Elsa perhaps we should recon-"

But before he could finish, Elsa sensed what he was going to say and interrupted him, "the girl is only be here for another week or so at the most what does it even matter?"

The very thought had Georg clenching his fists into tight balls of fury. He didn't want Maria to leave again, _did he? _Did he really want to face the rest of life with Elsa by his side? Sighing, he realized he didn't know what he wanted anymore. But one thing was for sure, Maria wasn't going to spend one more meal under his roof away from him, er rather, the children.

Steeling himself, he looked straight into his fiancé's cold eyes, "it matters to me" he said firmly before making his way towards the kitchen.

-X-

The staff in the kitchen nearly jumped out of their seats when they heard their boss storm through the doors. The Captain rarely, if ever entered this part of the villa.

Georg looked around frantically, searching for the cropped blonde head of hair he had come to appreciate. "Where is Fraulein Maria?!" he demanded, asking no one in particular and suddenly terrified that she had run away again.

Frau Schmidt had been surprised when the young governess had come down to the kitchen for breakfast that morning, but unsurprised to find out that it had been the Baroness who had made the request.

"She said she wasn't feeling particularly hungry this morning Sir and decided to take a morning walk around the grounds while she waited for the children to finish their meal" the loyal housekeeper answered in a measured tone.

Having worked for the Captain for almost two decades she felt comfortable enough to fish for more information "If I may Sir, I was not expecting Maria to join the staff for breakfast. But I'm told this will become a regular occurrence while she is here. Is that correct?"

"It will absolutely_ not_ be a regular occurrence! Maria will be taking her meals with the family, as usual. Please inform the cook" Georg answered leaving no room for argument.

Doing her best to hide her growing smile, Frau Schmidt nodded in agreement. "Certainly Sir. Any… other… changes I should know about?" she asked, hoping to hear that the Baroness would finally be on her way out the door. That woman was not right for her employer and his brood of children. The housekeeper secretly hoped that this morning had been an eye-opener for the Captain.

Furrowing his brow, Georg shook his head. "Changes? No. Uh… not at the moment" he said running a hand through his hair sheepishly, in full understanding of what his housekeeper was hinting at. "Thank you Frau Schmidt. Would you mind letting the children know to start their studies on their own after breakfast?" he asked before turning on his heel and heading towards the backyard in search for his children's governess.

-X-

Maria sighed heavily as she meandered along the Captain's vast grounds, finding herself at the very same gates where she had gotten into a screaming match with the Captain all those weeks ago. Carefully, she placed her hands on the iron bars and stared out into the calm lake.

She knew that at this moment the family would be taking their breakfast and probably wouldn't even be missing her presence. Although she knew the children wouldn't necessarily be happy about having to spend more time with the Baroness they were going to have to get used to it. After all the Baroness was going to be their mother… and the Captain's _wife_. The very thought made her heart sink. But it was what the Captain wanted, clearly the other woman made him very happy. Why else would he have proposed to her? And if the Baroness was good to the children, and she made the Captain happy, that was enough for her.

"Maria!"

The sound of her name, and only her name without the _Fraulein_ in front of it caused her to freeze. She knew the voice. Of course she did. Slowly she turned around to face her handsome employer. He looked slightly out of breath and more disheveled than she had ever seen him.

She was thrown off guard when he began speaking to her in such a low, warm tone. "What are you doing out here Maria? I'm sorry for what Elsa asked of you. It wasn't right, and I, um, apologize You should be at breakfast, with us" he said pointedly as he approached her. "And you _will_ continue to take your meals with us in the dining room".

Maria was shocked at the Captain's words. First because, he rarely ever apologized for anything. And second because she was under the impression that he would have been in agreeance with his fiancé. Weren't they supposed to be a team now? Partners for life? Regardless, there was certainly no place for her at their aristocratic family table. Not anymore, and perhaps not ever.

"I appreciate the gesture Sir but I'm sorry I don't think that would be quite appropriate" Maria whispered while staring at her feet.

Georg's jaw dropped. "Maria please the children would be devastated if you didn't continue to join us" he reasoned. It was true, he had been unable to face his children's near-tears this morning. It had reminded him too much of the tears he had to quell after she left them the night of the party.

There it was again, her first name. Hearing it come from _his_ lips, left her feeling weak in the knees. But that was wrong. His lips weren't hers to think about. "Captain it's fine, really. I'll be leaving soon anyways. If my eating in the kitchen with the rest of the servants makes the Baroness happy, then I'll do just that Besides, she's right Sir. I don't belong at your table. I know my place".

Georg simply balked at her. This woman didn't have a single selfish bone in her body. But what was truly bothering him was how little she seemed to think of herself. "Maria, you are _not_ a servant" he shouted at her, frustrated that this conversation was not going the way he had envisioned. '_You are many things… wonderful, kind, and beautiful. But you are certainly not a servant_" he wanted to add. But he didn't.

"Forgive me Captain, but while you're being kind, you are also _wrong_. I am what I am. And like I said, as soon as you find my replacement, I will be on my way. So it makes no difference, truly. Plus, if you really don't view me as your servant than you have absolutely no right to order me around like one of your sailors" she said firmly, standing her ground just as she did at the beginning of the summer

"Why must you insist on arguing with me every time I find you on this terrace?! If it makes no difference than east with the family! You would be willing to eat away from us- away from _the children_" he corrected quickly. "You would banish yourself to the kitchen knowing how upset it would make the children, simply to make Elsa happy? Why?!" he demanded to know.

"Because _she_ makes _you_ happy Sir." Maria blurted out without much forethought and immediately felt her entire face become flushed.

Stunned, Georg's face softened, and he felt a strong tug on his heart. "Me? You're concerned about _my_ happiness" he asked flabbergasted.

Maria just stared back at the ground, twiddling her fingers uncomfortably. "Yes, well, you, uh… I mean, you're my employer and naturally I would want my employer and the father of my charges to be happy. Besides, now that you're to be married it means you'll get to be home with the children more. And that will make _them_ happy" she tried to explain, knowing full well she wasn't telling him the full truth. She wanted him to be happy because she _loved _him.

Georg couldn't move, let alone speak. He simply just stared at the woman in front of him, trying to read her face. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he was too flustered to figure out what it was. Instead he tried to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand, "it would also make the children happy if you would eat with us" he said stubbornly.

He thought that at the very least his statement would cause Maria to look back up at him, ready for another round of fighting. He was disappointed when instead his lovely governess simply shrugged and turned back to face the water.

Unable to face him any longer, Maria focused in on one particular spot on the lake that seemed to be shimmering in the morning light. In a soft voice she replied without turning back around, "the children will have to get used to the idea of my not being here. You'll be a family again and I'm sure you'll all be very happy together. The children will be fine, they'll get over it soon enough I think. Now if you'll excuse me Sir, I should go see to my charges".

And with that Maria fled back into the house without a single glance back.

_Every argument, every word we can't take back__, c__ause with all that has happened__  
__I think that we both know the way that this story ends_


	3. Chapter 3

_When the evening falls and I'm left there with my thoughts  
And the image of you being with someone else well, that's eating me up inside_

Much to the Captain's dismay, Maria did her very best to avoid him from the rest of the day. Despite his efforts to finish their earlier conversation, Maria had kept herself busy and surrounded by at least one of the children throughout the entire day. If he didn't know any better he might have thought that his children were conspiring to keep him away from their governess. It was as if they were afraid he would send her away. Meanwhile, he had endured an entire afternoon of Elsa and Max's incessive gossiping and had done his best to dodge committing to any of Elsa's plans for the wedding. He would later have to think about why he was not in any rush to make Elsa his wife.

At dinner Georg had pushed around his dinner on his plate and wondered why everything in his life suddenly felt so… _wrong_ now that Maria had returned only to announce her impending permanent departure. True to her word, she refused to take her meals with the family, and instead relegated herself to the kitchen with the staff, despite the many protests of the children. Although, luckily Maria seemed to have done her best to explain to the little ones why she had acquiesced to the Baroness' request, and as a result there were no tears at the table… Only seven frowning faces from his children, one smug looking fiancé and his oblivious best friend. As for him, he couldn't deny that his table somehow felt incomplete with Maria sitting across from him. He missed looking up to find her warm smile, and shining eyes.

No, Georg hadn't seen Maria since their confrontation on the terrace this morning. In fact, Georg didn't see Maria again until much later in the evening while she was supervising the children for an hour of play before they were to head to bed.

-X-

Maria had promised the children that in exchange for not making a fuss over her absence at dinner, she would let them have an extra play hour in the parlour before going to sleep. So, after taking her own supper with Frau Schmidt and the rest of the staff in the kitchen, Maria made her way back through the house to go and meet her charges.

But when she walked into the grand room, she was stopped in her tracks. The Captain and his guests were sitting on a sofa against the wall, but his eyes seemed to have been glued to the entrance, awaiting her arrival. Maria gulped. She hadn't expected the other adults to join the children after dinner. Usually, Herr Detweiler and the Baroness would drag the Captain out onto the terrace for a glass of brandy and a cigar. But tonight he was here, looking at her with his deep blue eyes and dangerous half-smile.

"Uh, good evening everyone" Maria said softly before making a beeline for the children furthest away from the Captain. She tried to ignore the way the Baroness had refused to acknowledge her presence and briefly wondered whether the Captain had told her about what had outside that morning. But after a few minutes of playing dolls with the little ones, and listening to Liesl practise on her guitar, Maria felt herself relax. With the boys and Louisa in the corner building a model train set, and Brigitta snuggled into a chair reading her novel, Maria could almost forget about the uncomfortable tension in the room amongst the adults.

When Maria did dare a quick glance at the Captain however, she felt her heart drop at what she saw. He still looked miserable. She had thought that maybe by giving the family some space, he would be able to forget about her presence all together and simply pretend that she wasn't there, after all she had made it quite clear that pretty soon she wouldn't be. But it seemed like every time she was around him, he looked frustrated, uncomfortable and generally displeased. Perhaps he had wanted the children to go straight to bed after dinner. _Had she overstepped her boundaries by making them such a promise? _Or maybe since the Captain and Baroness were with the children, she was no longer needed to supervise them and was only intruding on a cozy family evening.

Just as Maria was about to suggest that she excuse herself for the evening, the Baroness clapped her hands together and squealed in excitement. Maria watched as the Baroness gripped Georg's leg possessively to get his attention as she arched her back slightly.

"Oh darling I forgot to tell you! I have good news. I was chatting with my girlfriends this afternoon, and Emilia has agreed to loan us her governess for the remainder for the summer so that Fraulein Maria here can return to Abbey. Isn't it wonderful?" Elsa cooed slyly.

At her announcement, the children all stopped what they were doing, dropped their toys, books and instruments, to stare openly at the Baroness and expectantly at their father. "Oh no, father! Please! We don't want another governess! We just want Fraulein Maria!" the children all cried out.

Of course, the Baroness was once again oblivious to the distress in the room and ignoring the children's pleas she continued on, "her name is Helga and she'll be tomorrow evening". Turning to face Maria directly, she added, "that should give you more than enough time to pack your things and say goodbye to _the children_" making it clear that a long, drawn-out goodbye with the Captain himself would neither be welcome nor tolerated.

The Captain looked like he was going to explode but seemed to be trying very hard to keep it together for the children's sake. Maria didn't expect that the Captain was upset with his fiancé's decision to bring on a new governess, but she was sure that no sea captain appreciated being blindsided like this. He narrowed his eyes at Elsa and got up from his spot on the couch, turning his back slightly to children to better face his fiancé, "Elsa don't you think that's something we should have discussed in private first?" he hissed between gritted teeth.

But Elsa simply waved her air carelessly, "oh darling perhaps, but I didn't want to bother you with such trivialities. And I thought it would be helpful to _everyone_. Fraulein Maria ever herself said she was only here until arrangements for another governess could be made, and well, _now they have_" she said pointedly, giving Maria a hard stare as if challenging her.

Max, the ever-charming sponge, decided to jump in and try to defuse the situation. "Well, I'm sure the Sisters will certainly be happy to have you back Fraulein. Perhaps when you return to that Abbey of yours, you can teach the nuns a thing or two about harmonizing. Once they can do a few scales, give me a call, and perhaps I'll be able to enter them in the festival alongside the children" he said with a smile, baiting Georg to protest his children singing in public and focus on something other than the pretty little thing who would soon be heading back to Nonnberg.

Unfortunately, Georg didn't seem to even hear him, and instead Maria softly interjected. "Oh Herr Detweiler, when I leave here I won't actually returning to the Abbey. I mean, I've decided to leave the novitiate and pursue a different life instead" Maria said softly, quickly lowering her head, embarrassed at her impulsive confession. She hadn't meant to tell anyone that she was leaving the convent, but her mind seemed so clouded whenever _he_ was looking at her.

At this Elsa snapped her head to the governess, looking directly at her for the first time that evening, "Well I have to say, that's quite surprise Fraulein Maria. What _kind _of life are looking for exactly? If it's a matter of uncertainty I'd be happy to put in a good word for you dear" Elsa offered, wanting his woman locked behind convent walls and away from Georg as soon as possible

Georg wanted to laugh. The idea that Baroness Elsa Schraeder, the woman who hadn't attended Mass in years and valued her possessions more than any kind of virtue, had any kind of pull with the Catholic Church was ridiculous. But he couldn't laugh. He could hardly breathe. Maria was going to leave him tomorrow and there wasn't anything he could do about it…. _Was there_?

Maria's sweet but shaking voice, caused him to turn his focus back to what she was saying… that she _wasn't _going to become a nun. _Oh God, did this mean that-"_

"Oh, um well I've realized that I've never been quite cut out for a life of the sisters. I've decided to pursue a career in teaching, that way I can still surround myself with children" Maria said nervously, uncomfortable with the intense glare that the Baroness was giving her, "You see, I've come to see that I'd like to be a mother… and a wife one day" she added in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Georg felt his heart stop upon hearing Maria's confession. A flash of her dressed in white walking down the aisle to him suddenly popped in his mind and he had to physically shake his head to rid it. Before he could muster up any kind of thought he saw Max out of the corer of his eye jump out of his chair with a gleeful look on his face.

"That's absolutely wonderful news my dear. You are far too young and pretty to be locked away from the rest of your world. In fact I have just the man I can introduce you too, a few actually. And if you don't these two, well don't worry you'll have all of the eligible men in Austria falling at your feet. Just look at you! I mean…" he began rambling about all of Maria's qualities that would help her become married off in no time.

But Georg wasn't listening. In fact he was seeing red. The very thought of another man touching Maria, claiming Maria, loving Maria… it was enough to have him gripping his glass of brandy so tight he was surprised the glass hadn't broken. He didn't want Maria to be married off to some scoundrel. He was just starting to realize that he wanted Maria to stay with _him_. Knowing that she would leave his villa tomorrow and embark on her life without him and his children was breaking his heart. But he would pretend that he was okay. If this was what Maria wanted he would respect that. Maybe she truly wanted a life away from them, from _him_. She was so young and so beautiful that she could start a fresh life… she could marry, have children, be happy. After all, that's more or less what he was planning on doing, he was engaged to Elsa, he had planned a life without Maria in it. She deserved the chance to do the same.

By the time Georg had shaken himself out of his own reverie, he looked up to see Marta and Gretl literally clinging to Maria's legs. "Please don't go Fraulein Maria! We love you!" Gretl cried.

Maria bent down and swept the two littlest girls into her arms. "Oh children, I love you too. You must know that. Don't be too sad, our time together has simply come to an end but I'm sure we'll each other again one day. Now, I think it's time I put you to bed" Maria said while plastering a smile on her face and begging her body not to betray the devastation she was feeling on the inside.

Surprisingly, the children acquiesced to their governess' request, although Georg was willing to bet that they just wanted to get away from him and the Baroness. He didn't miss the daggers that his elder children were shooting him on their way out the door. He didn't blame them, he was angry at himself too. After all, he had been a superior Captain in the Austro-Hungarian navy. He had made hundreds of thousands of crucial decisions in a short amount of time, he had taken on enemies head on, he had never been afraid to use his voice, and yet here he was seemingly glued to his sofa unable to do anything that could save his own happiness.

Georg pulled his hand out of Elsa's grasp and tried to ignore the sly and triumphant look in her eyes. Getting up to refill his glass of brandy, he likened his current situation to his time at sea. He thought that perhaps it would help him see things more clearly. Out on his ship, the waters could be so unpredictable, the danger was always so high, everyone was always looking to him for direction. With a sigh, he realized that if he was honest with himself, if his life now was akin to his time at sea, all he wanted to do in the moment was ask Maria to jump offboard with him. Just the two of them and their children. They could start a new life together away from the wreck of his mistaken engagement, the decaying aristocracy and the impending Anschluss.

Downing the dark amber liquid in one gulp, he refrained from smashing it in to the floor, his fantasy was just that, a fantasy. It was too late. He was already trapped in the eye of the storm.

_But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay  
Now if we jump together at least we can swim far away from the wreck we made_


	4. Chapter 4

_Then only for a minute I want to change my mind_

_Cause this just don't feel right to me_

The next day was miserable for everyone in the Von Trapp villa, well _almost_ everyone. Sitting in the parlour with the children as they waited for the new governess to arrive Maria closed her eyes and thought about all that had happened since the night before.

-X-

After settling the children into their beds, which had not an easy task given the news the Baroness had sprung on them all, Maria fought her own tears as she sluggishly began to pack her few meager belongings into her carpet bag. She hadn't wanted to waste a single moment of her last day with the children and thought it was best to pack and tidy up now rather than later. It ended up being a good call on her part as the children hadn't let her out of their sight all day.

Marta and Gretl had stayed glued to her side from the moment they jumped into her bed to wake up their beloved governess. Maria found she did not have to persuade the children to get up and dressed for the day as she usually did. Instead, her sweet charges were already waiting for her at the breakfast table when she arrived with the little ones.

The group of eight were mildly surprised that they would be eating alone this morning, but Frau Schmidt seemed to placate the children when she informed them that their father and his guests had had a late night and would not be joining them for breakfast. Maria on the other hand, was not convinced. The Captain had never missed the opportunity to start his day with his children, not since their passionate argument by the lake that day. As she half-heartedly dug into her eggs, Maria tried not to think about the possibility of _what_ the Captain and Baroness had been up exhausting themselves doing last night. The very thought made her want to burst into tears. But she pushed those thoughts aside, it was not her business. She would focus all of her attention on the children.

After breakfast the children had gathered all kinds of balls and toys to bring out with them into the yard. They had decided they wanted to spend their final day together out in the sun. Running around the children, playing games and singing songs had been a wonderful time that Maria almost forgot that it would be the last time she would ever get to do this.

But Liesl and Brigitta her pensive, thoughtful glances throughout the day, were only a sad reminder of how empty her life would feel without this family. Even Louisa, who rarely showed her emotions had been clinging to Maria almost as much as the little ones. It was more than just mildly heartbreaking, but she wouldn't have traded these precious last moments with the children for anything.

However, the one person she hadn't seen at all was the one person she longed to see at least one last time.

-X

Georg had holed himself up in his hidden study all day. He had slammed the door shut last night after Elsa's impromptu announcement and had only come out at the crack of dawn to splash some water on his face and change his clothes. Elsa had wanted to spend some time together last night, no doubt to celebrate in her victory of finally getting rid of Maria once and for all. Why Elsa didn't like the children's governess, he didn't know. It seemed like everyone and their mothers adored Maria. How could they possibly not? She was…. wonderful, and talented, and brave and…. beautiful. Just thinking about how different his household would be without her was almost unbearable.

As he had watched the sunrise in the morning through the large glass window of his study, he considered for a moment that he was making a huge mistake marrying Elsa, letting Maria go. But it had only been for a moment. They had both made choices. But were they the wrong ones?

These kinds of questions had been floating through his mind all day and it was only when he heard a large heavy rappinug at the front door, and the eerie silence that had filled the villa in the seconds that followed.

Georg raced out of his study but stayed hidden as he watched Franz open the door, and saw the children cling to Maria just outside the ballroom, where he had first laid eyes on her.

Skulking in the shadows he was only mildly curious to see who Elsa had thought good enough to replace Maria. He scoffed at the very thought that Maria was someone who could be replaced. No one would ever measure up to her in his eyes, or his children's and he knew it.

Georg was taken back by the figure that stepped into his foyer. She was a plump, elderly lady with a toothy smile and a large mole on the side of her face. She had her grey hair pulled into a tight bun and was wearing a uniform seemingly given to her by her last employer.

'_Good Lord'_ he thought. It was almost as if Elsa had gone out of her way to find the least objectively attractive governess possible. As if on cue, he heard Elsa's voice floating across the foyer.

"You must be Helga, hello. I'm Baroness Schraeder and soon to be Von Trapp" she said pointedly, ignoring the grimacing faces of her soon to be step-children who were cowering behind Maria. "I'm sorry I thought maybe Georg would be here to greet you himself, but he seems to be rather occupied with his work today. My fiancé a very important man, you know" Elsa stated smugly, as if Georg was some kind of show pony to be paraded around Austria.

-X-

As the Baroness barked orders at Frau Schmidt and Franz, instructing them to bring Frau Helga's bags, Maria took an opportunity to say a final goodbye to her charges. She had had a lovely private moment with each of them throughout the day and felt at least somewhat confident that the children understood that while she no longer had a place in their home, _they _would always have a place in her heart.

Crouching down to embrace the youngest girls in a bear hug she whispered to all seven children, "go now and help Fraulein Helga find her way around your home. I'm sure once you give her a chance you'll get along splendidly. Don't be sad… be good and happy. We'll see each other again one day I'm sure. I love you all" she said lovingly as she gracefully removed herself from the children's grip and watched them reluctantly walk away with their new governess.

The Baroness interrupted her melancholy gaze as she called for Maria's attention.

"Well dear, I do thank you for your service. You'll have to excuse me I wouldn't be able to see you out, but I do have much wedding planning to get to. I do trust you'll be able to find your way out. I've taken the liberty to have your things placed at the door and called you a cab. Goodbye Maria, and may you find what you're looking for. Perhaps you'll meet a nice _young_ man" she said pointedly. And with that the Baroness sauntered back up to her quarters without looking back or taking notice of her fiancé hiding behind a pillar.

Maria had sworn to herself that she would go quietly, not wanting to add any unnecessary tension to the situation. It wasn't her place to question the decisions of the Baroness, especially now that she was going to be the mistress of this house, and the Captain's wife. But just for a moment, a mere minute, as her eyes swept across the home she had come to love dearly, only just for a minute she wanted to find the Captain, throw herself into his arms and beg for his love.

When she had been told at the beginning of the summer that she would leave after a few months, the thought hadn't fazed her. It was only right that she would leave the Von Trapp home and return to the Abbey. Only now, nothing about the situation felt right. She no longer had a home at the Abbey, her path in life had changed. Now it felt like this house was her home, here with the children, and_ him_. Maria thought fleetingly about asking to stay a few days to help the children with the transition, although she knew deep in her hear that the children were not the only reasons she didn't want to leave.

With a final sigh, she reached down to pick up her tattered carpet bag and guitar case. Her hand had only just opened the front door when she heard a voice calling out her name, _his_ voice.

"Maria, wait!" she heard the Captain call out to her "Er, Fraulein, what I mean is that… um you don't have to leave. Elsa may have acted rashly and it's obvious that the children don't want another governess. Why can't you just stay until the children go back to school?" He ran a hand through his hair, looking exhausted, frustrated and very, very miserable.

"Captain." Maria sighed heavily finally looking at the man who unknowingly held her heart. She had spent the entire day longing to see him and now here he was. She wanted nothing more than to stay. Except perhaps to have his love. But she couldn't. Not when he was getting married to another woman. She would never be happy loving him from afar, and_ he_ was certainly not happy having her around anymore.

Forcing herself to meet the Captain's gaze. "Captain" she repeated, "I love your children dearly. And I'm going to miss them very much. They know that. But… _you're_ clearly miserable. And I know it's _my_ fault. I'm just in the way here and causing all kinds of complications in your life" she said sadly, her eyes returning to the spot on the floor just in front of the Captain's shoes.

Maria heard the sound of the taxi the Captain had hired to take her back to Abbey where she would stay for a couple of days before finding a new place to live. Shifting on her feet uncomfortably, Maria reached down to pick up her guitar and carpet bag again before making a brave decision. Mustering all of her courage and popping up on her tiptoes and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his right cheek. "Be happy Georg" Maria whispered sincerely before dashing out the door towards the waiting cab.

Georg was left standing there with his hand pressed against the very place Maria had placed her lips. His head was reeling. She had called him by his name! She had _kissed_ him! And then, before he could even think to react, she was gone.

_I want to raise your spirits, I want to see you smile  
But know that means I'll have to leave_

_So I'll go_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lately, I've been thinking, I want you to be happier._

Standing there holding the check Maria had kissed in the one hand, and the heart she had stolen from him in his other, it only took Georg a few moments to decide to go after her. He would've been bolting out the door and down the street by now if Elsa had not caught him with one foot out the door.

"Georg? Has the little Fraulein just left?" Elsa crooned, trying her best not to let her smile ooze too broadly. '_She had won this battle'_ she thought to herself. Without waiting for a response she continued, "well, it's for the best. I think we're all going to like the new governess very much".

Without meeting her gaze, Georg spoke in a low voice. "Elsa there isn't going to be a new governess" he said firmly. "Either you tell her that her services won't be needed, or I will" he added.

"No new governess? What on earth are you talking about? She's already here. Surely you don't think I'm going to tend to _seven_ children all on my own. I'm far from that little Fraulein" she scoffed at the very thought.

At this Georg managed a chuckle, "no, I'm quite aware of that fact", he said wondering how he ever thought that this woman would make a suitable mother for his children.

Elsa let out a sigh of relief but when she noticed that her fiancé was now looking at her rather guiltily, she felt her heart drop. "Georg, darling? Is everything alright?" she asked with a plastered smile.

Georg bit his tongue at the urge to say something about the way Elsa kept referring to Maria, _his _Maria. Instead he clenched his fist and took a step towards her, sure that he was looking as guilty as he felt. He knew he didn't love her, but he had still made a promise to her, a promise that he was about to break. With a heavy sigh he began to speak, "Elsa… it's not use. You and I… you see… I've been utterly unfair to everyone. When two people talk of spending the rest of their lives together, of joining families and creating new life, well they should be... in love. Elsa, I really tri-"

Holding back a mix of anger and tears, Elsa simply held up her hand. "No don't say another word. I simply couldn't bare it". Adjusting her hair, Elsa let out her own heavy sigh and met Georg's gaze, "well, I think I will inform Max that I'd like to return to Vienna tonight. And you… well I'd be willing to wager that there is somewhere else outside this villa that you'd rather be at this very moment. Perhaps the new governess can remain for just a few hours then. I'll just inform Frau Schmidt then" she said softly with a small but genuine smile, one that Georg surprisingly returned.

"I think that all sounds just fine. Thank you for understanding Elsa. I wish you the best." he said sincerely before turning on his heels. And with that he raced out the door. 

-x-

After a quick stop to the Abbey to confirm that Maria hadn't yet returned, he found her sitting on the edge of the fountain in her beloved Mirabell Gardens. She looked utterly heartbroken, and in that moment Georg knew he would move Heaven and earth to make this woman happy again.

Not wanting to frighten the lovely woman who currently had her head in her hands, Georg moved slowly towards her and only when he was a mere foot away did he gently say, "I thought I just might find you here".

Maria startled at the sound of _his_ voice and leapt to her feet. "Ca-captain. What- what are you doing here?" she stammered, while awkwardly wringing her hands.

Instead of answering right away he gave her his infamous half grin and moved to pick her things. "Well… you see, I realized something very important". Ignoring her gaping expression as he held her guitar case in one hand, her carpet bag in the other, and nodded his head towards the rather empty gardens, "take a walk with me".

Wordlessly, Maria simply followed him down a pathway until they reached a rather secluded bench. She watched dumbfounded as he placed her things gently to the side before taking a seat and motioning for her to do the same.

"Captain I don't understand why you're here. Are the children not taking to their new governess? You shouldn't give it too much worry. I'm sure it will just take some time. After all, they didn't like me at first either now did they?" Maria rambled. She would never tell him, but his close presence was making it very hard to concentrate on anything other than her urgent desire to wrap herself in his embrace, to know what it would feel like to be held in his arms.

Georg smiled as he saw the concern in her eyes change to warmth and love when she talked about his children. But he frowned when he noticed that she was wringing her hands in her lap nervously.

"…and they've all grown so much this summer Captain. I'm sure that in no time-" Maria stopped talking the instant she felt his warm hand cover her own.

"Maria" he exhaled, "Would you please stop calling me Captain? I quite liked the way you said my name earlier" he said with a grin, remembering the way her lips felt against his skin if only for a brief moment.

Feeling rather flustered and embarrassed but having no willpower to move her hands out from under his, Maria murmured, "Well, that was a mistake. I think that 'Captain' is more appropriate, Sir. After all I'm just your former governess, I don't even have a penny to my name, and you're a decorated navy war hero, and… an engaged man" she said the last bit so softly he could barely hear the hurt in her voice. "In fact, you should probably go home Captain, the Baroness will surely be missing you" she added sadly before finally standing up and turning away from him.

Georg instantly rose to his feet and called out to stop her from walking away from him, again. "Wait. You're wrong Maria. It rarely happens darling, but in this case you're wrong about so many things you just said that I'm not even sure where to begin".

Maria had just been about to hurriedly gather her things and stalk off in the other direction when she heard him call her 'darling' and froze. Slowly she held her breath and turned back around to face him.

"You're not just my former governess Maria. In fact, I'm not even sure 'governess' is the right word to describe what were to my children all summer, what you _are _to all of us. You're a beautiful young woman Maria, and you're kind and talented and wonderful. And yes, I may have served in the war, but do you know what else you're wrong about?" he waited until he saw her, ever so slightly, shake her head before continuing.

"I'm not an engaged man" he stated firmly, leaving no room to question his seriousness.

"But…but the Baroness-" Maria whispered as her brows furrowed in confusion.

Georg smiled gently at the utterly adorable look on her face, "She's gone Maria. On a train as we speak I presume. We should never have been engaged in the first place. When\ you left to return to the abbey, you took with you a part of me. I didn't understand the things I was feeling, the feelings that I was having… feelings for _you_. And so, in a moment of panic and desperation, I asked Elsa to marry me, hoping it would at least give my children a chance at having a mother again. It was wrong, _I_ was wrong and I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me darling?"

He watched as the clouds in her eyes were replaced with a look of relief, and then of compassion. He reached for her hands without waiting for an answer, reveling in finally being able to touch her.

Maria looked up at him as he squeezed her hands gently. "You had feelings for me?" Maria whispered, afraid to ruin the moment, afraid this another one of the impossible dreams she'd been having at night.

"_Have_ my darling, present tense" he corrected her.

Gathering a surge of courage from the way Maria returned the grip on her hands, he took a deep breath and brought their hands to rest over his heart. "So, you see Maria I'm _not_ engaged. But… I won't lie to you and say that I'm wholly unattached either".

He watched her face drop as a flash of disappointment and anger crossed her face. Regretting his choice of words, he quickly released her hands to grasp her waist and keep her from running away. Holding her tightly to him, he quickly alleviated any doubts about what he meant. "I'm not wholly unattached… because as long as you will have me darling, I hope to never be unattached again".

Upon hearing his words, Maria's face brightened entirely and a pretty blush flooded her cheeks as she realized what he was saying. And before she could think of anything to say back, she heard her breath hitch as she felt him gently place a finger under her chin and guide her lips to his.

He was unable to resist a moment longer as he slowly met her lips with hers. It was the single most erotic and beautiful moment in his whole life. He sighed at the way they seemed to fit perfectly against one another. It was her first kiss, he was sure of it. And the fact that she was giving him such an honour filled him with immense love and pride. When he finally pulled away, he tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear and said with every ounce of conviction in his body, "I love you Maria".

"Oh, can this be happening to me" she whispered before collapsing against his chest. "I... I thought I made you miserable" she confessed quietly.

Georg pulled back, with a look of shock on his face. "No, no my darling" he assured her, "the thought that I could never have you, could never have the chance to love you... that's what made me miserable beyond reason". Pulling her back into his arms he whispered into her hair "the very thought of Max setting you up with another man made me more jealous than I care to admit". He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and then was hit with a wave of guilt. "I mean, of course, perhaps you'd like to find someone younger who could give you-"

Maria looked up at him and cupped his face with her hands, effectively cutting him off. "I don't want anyone else but you. I'm so in love with you Georg" she said whole heartedly.

Georg closed his eyes in relief and cradled her head against him, placing small kisses everywhere he could reach. His heart was soaring as he fought the urge to lift his bride-to-be straight into the air and twirl her around senselessly. In the end he decided that it would only make them both dizzy. He was having a hard-enough time regulating his breathing as it was.

After few moments shared in pure bliss he broke their comfortable silence. "You've made me so happy just now darling. In fact, the only thing that could make me any happier than I am in this moment, would be… if you agreed to spend the rest of our lives together. So, will you? Will you marry me Maria?"

Maria looked up at him with shock while a picture of what their lives could be like together flashed before her eyes. It was a picture of love and passion and family and… happiness. Feeling brave, Maria perched up on her toes and gave her Captain a quick peck on the lips before answering.

"With a coy smile and a heart full of love she whispered in his ear, "Oh, well, I suppose I could…. If that would make you happy Captain".

Looking back at Maria he saw the matching glint in her eyes and his heart clenched in disbelief that this beautiful woman was now _his_. Leaning his head towards her he whispered against her lips, "Mhmm… very happy".

**Fin.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rodgers and Hammerstein's _The Sound of Music_, nor do I retain any rights over the song _Happier_ by Marshmello ft. Bastille. I profit in no way from this work of fiction and all properties belong to respective owners. This work is for recreation purposes only and is not to be copied or reproduced in any way.

**AN:** Thank you to all those who took the time to follow along, read, and review this story. This was supposed to be quick one or two shot but I got a little carried away. I hope you enjoyed it, and I very much appreciate the support and encouragement! x


End file.
